


Brilla brilla estrella fugaz

by uppuku



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, M/M, así que este es mi AU!!, espero terminarlo, este fic va a ser algo largo, hay algunos ocs, lueeeeeeeego, mabel es una bruja, para resumir es, que son algo importantes, sfw, solo dos!, y dipper es un cazador de monstruos/demonios, y si esto va a ser mabill luego
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uppuku/pseuds/uppuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines finalmente consiguió una manera de entrar en el misterioso pueblo de Gravity Falls, una de las pocas ciudades que tenían los monstruos y misterios más sorprendentes e increíbles y muchos sucesos anormales. Él siempre quizo volver, pero nunca pudo, hasta ahora, él, como cazador de monstruos, estaba muy emocionado, pero él, como sólo un tipo llamado Dipper Pines, estaba mucho más emocionado! Pero bueno, nunca se imaginó todas las cosas que iban a tomar lugar realmente, las cosas que le esperaban en esa pequeña ciudad en Oregon a la que fue una vez hace mucho tiempo, cuando era sólo un niño y tenía una hermana gemela llamada Mabel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilla brilla estrella fugaz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twinkle twinkle shooting star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867454) by [uppuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uppuku/pseuds/uppuku). 



> Dos cosas que quiero aclarar aquí! Primero: Sé que el resumen como que te dice que Dipper va a ser el protagonista, pero bueno, no, no va a ser así, al menos no en todos los capítulos, lo siento! y segundo: SÍ, esto va a ser BillDipper y/o Mabill! como la ship, sólo para aclarar! y quiro dejar claro que SI los emparejo, pero nunca quiero que se vuelvan canon en la serie, nunca no. Pero en este AU que hice (y muchos más, que conozco!) you know I do!! y en este au ... ¿cuál se volverá canon? shrugs, quién sabe?? >:)
> 
>  
> 
> bien, espero que les guste la historia! (por cierto, el mabill y billdipper sucederá muuucho más adelante! para que sepan!)  
> english ver: works/4867454

**Prólogo.**

* * *

 

Era tan emocionante.

No que el fuera un mero principiante y la anticipación lo estuviera comiendo vivo, no, para nada. Él, la verdad, tenía algo de experiencia, podría incluso decir sin dificultad que ha tenido _bastante_ experiencia anteriormente, pero, ¿para qué decir algo pretensioso?

Él ha sido un cazador de monstruos casi toda su vida, desde que él tenía 10 por lo que puede recordar. Bueno, él no era exactamente un cazador de monstruos cuando tenía diez, en ese entonces no era más que un niño , pero sabía lo que sería en el futuro, y ya han sido un par de años desde que se volvió un cazador de monstruos, así que si, él era un cazador de monstruos o al menos ese era su título formal, pero él nunca se ha considerado a sí mismo un cazador ya que él no iba cazando como cualquier otro cazador de monstruos lo hace en el mundo, a él solo le gustaba encontrarse con misterios, y resolver cada uno de ellos, y cada uno era asombroso y excitante, pero esto, esto era un completo nuevo nivel.

Estaba yendo a Gravity Falls. Él siempre ha escuchado rumores sobre el pueblo, que era uno de los lugares que tenía los más increíbles monstruos y misterios, y muchos sucesos anormales. Siempre ha querido ir, pero nunca pudo, hasta ahora.

La mejor parte era que él probablemente sería el único cazador en la ciudad, ya que había una regla general e irrompible (Y ley, también) que limitaba el acceso de los cazadores a la ciudad, pero a él nunca le interesó el saber por qué, él solo sabía que ahora podía ir y que estaría allí por un muy largo rato.

Pero… había un problema con todo esto, y era el hecho de que se estaría quedando en la vieja choza de su tío abuelo, la choza en la cual él vio por última vez a su hermana gemela, hace ya más de quince años, cuando él tenía diez años. No recordaba mucho sobre ella, apenas recordaba su rostro, y el simplemente no podía olvidar su cara ya que era muy similar a la suya propia, pero luego de la pubertad, las miles de fotos de la bebé Mabel en la casa de sus padres, dejo de sentir que tenía una hermana, pero aun así nunca olvidó el hecho de que solía tener una, y que la amaba mucho. La pérdida aún provocaba un dolor en su pecho y garganta de tanto a tanto.

Bueno, ya fue suficiente, a él nunca le ha gustado pensar o hablar sobre su fallecida hermana.

El bus probablemente se encontraba a un par de minutos de Gravity Falls ahora.

Tenía hambre, pero no tenía nada de comida en su bolso, además, con toda la emoción revolviendo su estómago, si comía algo probablemente terminaría vomitando, así que solo tomo otro trago de agua intentando calmarse, pero los interminables pensamientos de lo que podría pasar en ese lugar, los misterios que podría posiblemente encontrar ahí escondidos no lo estaban ayudando ni un poco.

Estaba seguro que las cosas que le esperaban en Gravity Falls iban a hacer un gran cambio en su vida, si era un cambio para bien o no, no estaba muy seguro.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, probablemente tendría que conseguirse un trabajo. Tenía un poco de dinero, considerando que no tendría que pagar por un lugar donde quedarse, el dinero que tenía en su billetera más el dinero en su tarjeta de cazador le duraría un par de semanas si la usaba de manera cuidadosa y diligente, algo en lo que él era muy bueno, demonios, estaba seguro que podría hacerlo durar casi dos meses ya que él no era el tipo de cazador que era todo sobre comprar equipamiento, fuese barato o costoso, claro que tenía una o dos cosas que siempre llevaba consigo que compró una vez hace mucho tiempo en una tienda de baratijas a un muy bajo precio e hizo unos ajustes por aquí y allá para que quedara a su gusto, pero eso no significaba que cuando pasaba por una tienda de cazadores no babearía por todos y cada uno de los objetos, fuesen libros, maquinas o demás que vendían, pero él siempre pensó que lo que tenía ahora era más que suficiente.

Miró afuera de la ventana, a todos los arboles que rodeaban el bus, se preguntaba cuán lejos estaba de Gravity Falls del centro de control por el cual tuvo que pasar para poder entrar, estaba muy emocionado para darse cuenta, supuso que habrían sido dos horas desde que él fue oficialmente permitido de ingresar, tenía su tarjeta que le permitía, como cazador, estar dentro, dios, ¿dónde estaba esa cosa?  Sacó su billetera, no estaba ahí, solo un poco de dinero, su tarjeta de identidad y otras pocas cosas, pero su tarjeta de cazador no estaba dentro.

Tenía todo su dinero allí, además del que tenía en la billetera claro. Sin su tarjeta, él no podría moverse mucho por la ciudad, ya que los cazadores sin permiso no son realmente bienvenidos en lugares con restricción en cuanto a cazadores, dios, ¿cuán estúpido era? Perder su tarjeta, lo que prácticamente lo trajo aquí y se suponía lo mantendría aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo demoraría en conseguir otra, tendría que irse para hacerlo? Esperaba que no oh no oh no que iba a hacer ahora----

Allí estaba.

Estaba en su bolsillo junto con su celular, probablemente lo dejó ahí ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas con su equipaje cuando cruzaba el centro de control en la frontera hace unos kilómetros atrás, dios, todo el papeleo que tomó lugar allí le tomó más o menos cuatro horas, y el bus en el que estaba ahora mismo era un poco lento, ha estado en el por otras dos horas, pero ya había visto el primer “BIENVENIDO A GRAVITY FALLS, OREGON!” letrero hace unos minutos, no debería estar muy lejos, suponía.

Bueno, las largas horas que se le fueron arrebatadas (Ocho horas, para ser exacto, si empezaba a contar desde que dejó el aeropuerto) en solo llegar a Gravity Falls valdrían la pena, estaba muy seguro de ello. No era como si el solo fuera a quedarse un par de días, tenía un permiso que duraba un año, y el podía renovarlo si él deseaba hacerlo dos meses antes de que este venciera, pero no podría suspenderla o dejar Gravity Falls antes de los diez meses, no como si fuera a dejar tan temprano, ah, se estaba emocionando y adelantándose mucho a si mismo, no como si pudiera controlarlo.

_¡OH POR DIOS ALLÍ ESTA! ¡PUEDO VER LA CIUDAD! ¡SOLO UNOS METROS MÁS ALLA!_

Su corazón estaba vuelto loco en su pecho, se levantó de su asiento, guardó las cosas que sacó y se preparó para bajarse, ¿estaría el así de emocionado cuando vino con Mabel…?

No. No era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, solo… piensa en las cosas que descubrirás, si, primero él solo tenía que… llegar a la cabaña y ver cuán desordenada estaba… eso le tomaría como dos días, era bastante grande, si recordaba correctamente.

Bueno, el _era_ pequeño la última vez que estuvo allí, con Mabel, así que quizás no le tomaría tanto tiempo… él aún recordaba cuán divertido fue el estar ahí con Mabel cuando el tenía diez años, antes de que ella muriera…

Bueno, eso si que calmó su emoción, él seriamente debería parar de pensar en eso, fue hace mucho tiempo, pero él no podía evitarlo, él de verdad amaba a su hermana y mucho, y aún la extrañaba bastante, pero no tan a menudo como antes, pero el sabía que nunca la olvidaría, no en esta vida al menos…

Su sonrisa desapareció, pero entonces-

El bus paró.

Las puertas se abrieron.

Ten una buena estadía, amigo!– Escuchó al conductor decir, lo miró, le sonrió y le agradeció, entonces, se bajó del bus.

Hola, Gravity Falls- Susurró, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de la estación de buses, a empezar su nueva vida.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer!  
> por favor, si he hecho algún error en mi escritura. quieren criticar algo o demás, díganme. Pero también sean amables al hacerlo! Soy algo sensible, si... heh,,,
> 
> Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado! por favor díganme si es así! <3  
> english ver: works/4867454


End file.
